


The One that Steve Protects

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America
Genre: Gen, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Skinny!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU drabble about Steve's younger brother and how he affected Steve's life, his decisions and mindset. Avengers. Steve Rogers. Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One that Steve Protects

Steve never really talked to anyone about his brother.

He had been called Rufus and had been born with a crushed lung. He knew that while this was serious it could have been fixed now a days, however when Rufus had been born it had not been possible. He had passed away when he was about five. Not long enough for him to see much of life but long enough that it permanently affected Steve when Rufus never came home from that hospital. Steve had been eight at the time.

That was one of the reasons he could handle being beat up, he was always protecting Rufus, as the other kids on the block tormented him and he had been unable to defend himself. When Rufus was no longer there to protect, Steve had stood up for anyone who needed it.

This was one of the reasons he consented to testing the Serum. To look after all the Rufus' that had never had a Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Don't forget to be beautiful people and leave reviews, even if you hated it. Disclaimer: I own nothing.


End file.
